And So We Go
by K. Dorn
Summary: Beth has a way with words, though she may not always know how to use them. Eloquence isn't exactly Daryl's strength, but everything he says is what he means. After Woodbury but before the Fall, the two become closer in ways they never would have imagined. Eventual Bethyl; also this is my first attempt at such a fic. Hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, it's me again._

_I've been thinking a lot lately about things before the turn…unimportant stuff really. Since I just found you a few days ago, you wouldn't know this yet, but I collected words before all this. Back at the farm I had journals filled with names of people I had known and what their favorite words were. I know it seems stupid…it probably is. I mean…Shakespeare said it best I suppose. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Should the word really matter as much as the concept itself?_

_I don't know. Words are how we express ourselves. How else can we effectively illustrate our greatest joys, our deepest sorrows, or our dearest loves?_

_Pantomime is mine by the way…my favorite word, I mean. I think you can tell a lot about a person through their favorite word and really, how long it takes them to think of one. Daddy for instance, he knew his right away – Forgiveness. He had different reasons than me though. I liked that hard "p" and soft "m's" and the way the letters felt on my tongue and lips. Daddy chose his for its meaning – its role in his life._

_Maggie took twenty six days to give me an answer. Sex…how imaginative. She always did think she was funny. Shawn never actually got back to me. Too late now, I suppose._

_But like I first said, this was all before the turn, so none of it really matters in the grand scheme of things anymore. It's basically the end of the world. We're just moving through life surviving for survival's sake. I guess that's what has me thinking about my favorite word again. I mean that's what our lives are now, right? A pantomime. The group acting out our determined roles as well as we can in the circumstances we're living in._

_I wouldn't tell Maggie any of this of course – I mean, she'd just think I was back like I was after Mama. And I'm not. I'll never be like that again…I think I just see things clearer now. Anyway…maybe I'll start up collecting again. I'll let you know._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Beth gave a small smile and shrugged at Glenn's response.

"Your favorite word…what is it?" she repeated, her small journal in hand. She had found him out in the main tower keeping watch and thought he might as well be her first target. He would probably tell Maggie about it later, and the older Greene girl would most likely snort out some sort of explanation.

In the meantime, Beth silently watched Glenn as he looked out over the prison yard and into the heavily wooded area beyond their fences. She couldn't help but think Glenn might actually take her question seriously, unlike Maggie had six years ago

"Well what do you mean?" Glenn finally asked with a laugh, as if he couldn't understand the point of such an inane question. Beth ran a hand through her thick blonde hair and shrugged again.

"It's just a question, Glenn. If you can't think of one, do you think you could you get back to me?" Beth gave him a hopeful look, and he released a sigh.

"Yeah…sure," he grinned. "Now is that all you came up here for, or was there a real reason?"

Beth laughed. "Yeah, Ty is finishing something up out in back, so he'll be a little late." Glenn nodded and leaned against the less than stable railing while Beth headed toward the stairs.

"You know…if you fall and die, my sister's going to be real pissed," she stated taking a couple steps down.

"Why's that?" Glenn called after her, not moving from his precarious position.

"Her favorite word," she replied without looking back. "It's sex." Immediately Glenn was away from the railing and standing firmly against the tower wall, a smile planted on his face.

Beth was still giggling to herself when she reached the bottom of the tower. She really was fond of her brother-in-law. He made Maggie happy in a way Beth hadn't seen before. She couldn't help but wonder what that sort of love felt like. She had had Jimmy back at the farm, but that wasn't love. They had only been together two months before the turn and then another one after.

She would never say she was happy he died, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't the tiniest bit relieved the relationship came to an end. As sweet as Jimmy had been and as much as she had cared for him, the idea of spending her life with him had been almost too much. It would have felt they were together out of convenience, and that wasn't fair to either party.

Beth brought a hand to her forehead and took a breath, just as she always did whenever her thoughts happened to veer toward Jimmy. It was getting easier to remember him and the others she had lost, but that didn't make their absence any less noticeable.

Hearing a screech of laughter, Beth looked up and grinned at the sight of the kids running around in a game of Red Light, Green Light. She had been so happy when the citizens of Woodbury had joined them at the prison. It had taken awhile for the newcomers to adapt to the abrupt drop in comfort and the amount of work to be done, but adapt they did. And though the children could get a little crazy now and then, Beth was glad to have them. Lizzie, Mika, Luke, and Molly had brought a sense of normalcy with them to the prison; a reminder that there was something to fight for…to live for.

"Beth! Come play!" Beth looked up to see Mika waving her over, but she shook her head.

"Maybe later; I have to get back to Judith!" she called back. Immediately Mika and the others were back invested in their game as Beth made her way over to the prison. Judith had been napping but was probably up and waiting for a change and feeding by now, so Beth didn't want to leave her too long.

As she strolled through the field and soaked up the sun, she made sure to smile and wave to those she passed. Just as she entered the prison's main square, she locked eyes with one of the originals and walked over. She stood silently for a few moments, as Daryl focused on cleaning his crossbow. She never knew quite what to say to the hunter, though she knew she enjoyed his presence.

Finally, he gave a low grunt. "You need something?" he asked never looking up. Beth was grateful as she felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks.

Beth shrugged. "Heading out?" she asked, eyeing the newly made arrows and empty duffel beside him.

"Yeah, waiting on Michonne." Beth nodded and continued watching him work, Daryl still not looking up at her. He released a sigh. "You needing something?"

Immediately Beth was racking her brain for something she could ask for – reason for approaching Daryl apart from just the desire to be near him for a few moments. He grumbled at her lack of response and made to stand, so Beth blurted out a frantic yes.

"A…a teething ring," she offered lamely, trying to ignore the blush once more spreading over her pale cheeks. "For Judith." Daryl only gave her a blank stare. "She's teething."

Lie.

"And getting fussy at night."

Lie.

After another few more minutes of seemingly unimpressed silence on Daryl's part, he shrugged. "That it?" Beth gave a quick nod as Daryl stood and settled his crossbow over one shoulder. Before he had a chance to get to far Beth called out to him.

"Hey Daryl!" He looked back once more. "Just…be safe," Beth finished lamely.

"Always am," he replied. And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you every one for your interest! This is my first go at a Bethyl fic. There are so many fantastic ones out there; I thought I would try to add to the mix. Thank you again :)**

Daryl doubted there was a more confusing human being on the planet than Beth Greene. Then again, there couldn't be that many people left, so she was probably it. He didn't know anything about teething, but Hell if the Little Asskicker wasn't the calmest one in their damn group. If she was up at night, he would know it.

He shot a gruff look over one shoulder to see Beth moving languidly toward the C Block's entrance. He didn't understand how she could always look so at peace with the world around her. It certainly wasn't as if she were lazy, but shit…girl was a damn mystery. And Daryl had never been one to be mystified by anyone, let alone an eighteen year old kid.

He shook his head and made his own way toward the front gate where he was to meet Michonne. Last time out they had seen signs for a Piggly Wiggly about an hour's drive from the prison. They had opted for just a pair's run to scope out the place before making a full scale raid.

Leaning against his old bike, his thoughts turned to the kids playing a few dozen yards from his position. He couldn't remember their names for the life of him…Hell, he hadn't exactly made the effort to learn any of the Woodbury citizens. He had hardly been impressed with the lot so far. It had already been a month since they joined up, and only a few had managed to get with the program. This wasn't a damn vacation villa. There was no sick fuck governor to pull the wool over their eyes anymore. Piece of shit didn't do anyone any favors with that philosophy.

"Don't think so hard; you'll hurt yourself." Daryl looked up at Michonne approaching, slipping her sword in its sheath behind her back.

"Yeah yeah, you done putting you're makeup on?" Michonne shook her head and shot him a smirk, turning toward the kids playing.

"Lizzie, come lock up behind us!" she called. Immediately the oldest of the children hurried forward, eager to help the two most imposing members of the originals.

"Good Luck Michonne…Mr. Dixon!" Lizzie blushed as the two nodded and took off through the gate. As the pair headed out, Daryl looked back to make sure the kid took care of locking up properly. Content, he turned his gaze back to the road ahead, ready for the trip before them.

By the time they reached the less than impressive grocery, Daryl was more than ready to escape the car and the endless cassette of Creedence Clearwater Revival Michonne had found and insisted on playing. It hadn't taken long for him to want to shoot the tape deck with one of his arrows.

Michonne sighed as the maneuvered slowing from the car and crouched down around the other sigh. "What do you think?" Daryl eyed the crowd of tents surrounding the store and couple dozen walkers mixed throughout.

"It depends how early these bastards were hit, I guess…" he replied taking another glance over the hood of the car. He was pissed. At least two dozen walkers, a maze of tents, and a slew of dead bodies occupied the entire parking lot between them and their potential goldmine.

"Take a look 'round back? Michonne nodded in response and the two made their way back, making sure to give the walkers a wide berth. Tomorrow with a larger group they would return and deal with the threat far more safely.

* * *

As they neared the prison once more and caught sight of the group, Michonne released a small chuckle catching Daryl's attention. "You got something to say, Chuckles?" he muttered, still disappointed in the day's discoveries. He was curious, though, as to what could someone as stoic as Michonne to break character.

"Beth talk to you?" she asked, a smirk still lit on her face. Daryl froze at the question. Why the Hell did she or anyone else care if he and Beth were talking? It was barely a conversation anyway. If anything, he was merely the first person she saw over the age of twelve and was glad not to be playing with the kids again. The idea that anyone had a problem made him see red.

"What's it to you?" he grumbled, sounding far more aggressive than he would have liked. Michonne, thankfully didn't seem to notice the sudden attitude shift. If she had, she made no move to address it.

"This morning," she explained as they waited for Carol to open the gate, "I was checking the car and she just sidles up all quiet like…just watching me. Finally she comes out and asks for some reason what my favorite word is." Daryl just sat in silence as Michonne passed by Carol and headed up the main drive.

"You ever hear something like that?" she laughed stepping out of the car and repositioning her katana. Daryl just frowned.

"What does that even mean?" he finally asked, following her toward the prison. Michonne shrugged.

"That's what I asked…I told her I'd get back to her though," she admitted shaking her head. "You better start thinking too, Sunshine."

Daryl frowned. "What do you mean?"

"From what I hear she's making her way around…popping the question." Daryl stopped and signaled Michonne to go on ahead. Not needing to be told twice, Michonne was gone and Daryl was alone on the shallow steps. He could already see others heading over, knowing dinnertime was approaching.

Rather than lament the fact he had missed out on hunting to go on a ridiculous Piggly Wiggly run, his thoughts once more turned to the little blonde from earlier. If she was talking to everyone and asking that stupid ass question, why hadn't asked him that morning. He grimaced. It was that exact attitude. Girl probably thought he'd shoo her off, mocking her senseless.

Daryl couldn't help but feel a little bad. He knew he came off gruff; Hell, he liked it that way. It kept annoying pricks like most of the Woodbury people off his back. He remembered the look of both awe and anxiety the girl from earlier, Lizzie, had given him. He shook his head.

Kids and goddamn favorite words weren't any concern of his. He wouldn't bother thinking about words until Beth asked…assuming she did ask. Making his way to the guard tower to relieve Tyreese, he couldn't help but wonder when she would search him out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Number 3 for you all! So I was first trying to alternate chapters between the two, but as I wrote this one, I knew it wasn't going to work that way. So I'm kind of writing both together. Sound okay? I hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

_ Hey it's me, I've done what I said I would and gotten started. I've forgotten how funny kids can be. And sweet…Lizzie and Mika are only eleven and ten, but completely devoted to each other. It's remarkable._

_Daddy – Forgiveness _

_Maggie – Sex 26 Days_

_Glenn – Onomatopoeia 1½ Days_

_Lizzie – Mika _

_Mika – Lizzie _

_Luke – Butt_

_Molly – Pony_

_ That's it for now. I've asked Michonne, though…she seemed confused. But she did promise to think about it. She seems like someone who might take twenty six days, but unlike Maggie, actually come up with a really beautiful answer. Maybe something like beleaguer or penumbra…who really knows though?_

_ Something I've noticed…new subject matter here…Daryl's been looking at me. Not mean or anything. Just looking more as if he's unsure about something. Ever since he and Michonne got back from the first Piggly Wiggly Run and then the next day with Sasha, Glenn, and Maggie…he's been watching. I'm not bothered at all, I mean, it's not like I don't watch him. Now I'm sounding like a stalker or something. I don't know…_

_ I haven't asked him yet._

* * *

Beth was convinced the only reason Judith was fussing so much was because Beth had lied to Daryl about the teething. Now the little girl wouldn't settle and Beth was the one to deal with it.

"Shh shh," she implored, carrying the baby through the dark kitchen and toward the exit. Maybe the cool night air would give Judith some relief. Stepping out into the soft darkness of the square, Beth breathed deep and gazed down at the baby in her arms, still fussing up a storm. Without thinking, she started humming an old favorite of hers and switched over to singing.

_Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm  
__I know, it's been comin' for some time  
__When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day  
__I know, shinin' down like water_

Judith's eyes brightened, and her cries turned happy. Beth smiled back and continued singing, pleased Judith was already showing signs of great taste in music. She was going to personally ensure this girl grew up knowing the magic of real music. She had already put a stop to one of the girls singing Justin Bieber. No way in Hell was that going on under Beth's roof.

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
__I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
__Comin' down on a sunny day?_

"You gotta be kidding me." Beth jumped at the grumbled complaint behind her.

"Don't do that!" she cried softly, a smile on her face. Daryl was the only one in the prison who could sneak up on her, scaring the living daylights out of her. It drove her insane. Why couldn't he just move around like a normal person?

"Michonne give you that idea?" he asked angrily, flicking a cigarette in the dirt at her feet.

"What?" she asked, shooting him a confused look. She hitched Judith higher onto her hip. She swore that half the time, she had no clue what Daryl was going on about. The man was purposefully cryptic.

"That damn song…." He muttered as he stomped the cigarette beneath his boot.

"It's CCR, Daryl…they're classic," she explained. She brushed a stray curl from her eyes and froze at the heated stare from the man across from her. Finally, Beth offered a half smile. "Not a fan?"

"Hell nah," he replied running a hand through his dark hair and looking up at the stars.

"Well…it's what I got," she stated, more than a little bit irritated. Not that she didn't love Judith, but being the only one expected to care for the little girl was enough to make Beth scream. Even Rick, the baby's father, was too busy playing farmer to stay up with her. She didn't need critique on her song choices from anyone, including Daryl. "So unless you have any requests..."

She could feel her face turning red under Daryl's intense gaze, and she thanked God it was too dark for him to notice. Though he was so damn observant, he could probably feel the heat radiating from her face. That was all she needed. Not only was she tired and sore from working the fences most of the day, she was also implying Daryl give her music ideas. Beth knew he thought her singing silly and useless…she was never more uneasy than when he was in the vicinity while she sang. At least he had stopped scoffing at her.

While Beth's thoughts passed from Judith to Daryl, she failed to notice his continuing stare. If she wasn't so tired and it wasn't so dark, she may have seen the way his dark eyes strayed from her bright blue ones to her soft hands holding Judith in a loving embrace to the way she stood with one boot against the wall behind her. Even when pissed off, she still stood with a relaxed grace that never ceased to astonish him.

Finally, shaking herself from her reverie, Beth forced herself to push forward. "Well…"

"Well what?" Daryl muttered, unsure of what exactly she was expecting from him. Beth only rolled her eyes and shifted Judith to her other hip.

"Nothin'…never mind," she mumbled, too exhausted to really get into any sort of confrontation. She turned and prepared to make her way back into the prison. She would try bringing Judith to the library next.

Daryl reached forward and grabbed her arm, surprising both parties. He froze, his eyes drawn to where his hand met skin. It was softer than he had thought possible in a world like theirs all gone to shit.

Before Beth had a chance to respond, Daryl had inched closer. "Don't you "Never mind" me; you got something to say, say it," he ordered, his grip tight on her arm. Beth stayed silent for a moment, too entranced by his hand on her and the way his thumb gently grazed her skin. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

A cry from Judith made Beth look up from her arm and lock eyes with Daryl. She sighed and gently pulled her arm away. "Honest, Daryl, it's nothing. Just been a long day, and I'm tired." She could see the hunter mull her words over while trying to sense any lies in them. After a minute's contemplation, he looked up at the sky once more and shrugged.

"Looks like Little Asskicker is calming down a bit…best get her inside," he stated gruffly. Beth offered a small smile and nodded in reply. Shifting Judith once more to her other hip, Beth turned again toward the main entrance to Block C. Knowing Daryl would wait a good long while to follow her in, Beth paused and rotated to face him yet again.

"Daryl, I – " He was already striding toward the fence, but stopped at the soft sound of her voice. Before he had a chance to respond, Beth mumbled another never mind his way and disappeared inside the block.

Rather than continue on his way, Daryl observed the door through which Beth had left and rubbed one rough hand over his face. "Christ," he muttered, once more thinking of the feel of her skin under his hand. He didn't have time for this. Making his way once more out to check the perimeter, he found himself humming, rather off key, about ever seeing the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it has taken so long for an update. I want to thank you all for your support, and know I'm actually super excited about my next chapter. Now if it tickles your fancy, please leave a review or even just like the story. Thanks again :)

PS. Thanks, ShanaO for the fyi about the spelling mistake. I'm usually pretty good about catching that stuff, but sometimes things slip past me. Thank you again.

* * *

"Hey Rick!" Daryl waved one hand over his head to get the attention of the de facto leader of the group. He had been hunting for Rick for the past half hour and had finally caught sight of him. Daryl didn't know why he was bothering. It wasn't as if Beth had actually complained. Hell, the girl seemed to be actively trying not to complain. Lord knew she had reason too. Shit though, it wasn't his responsibility to be no damn family psychologist.

Bringing his arm up to block out the son, he shot a nod toward Rick who was making his way toward Daryl. He couldn't help but note the trowel and weeding gloves sticking out of Rick's back pockets. Daryl wondered when he planned on releasing himself and Carl from the ridiculousness of farming. Both would have been useful outside the prison, considering the population of the prison was quadruple what they began with two months ago.

"What's up?" Rick asked, coming up to Daryl and wiping the sweat from his brow. It wasn't yet noon and already hotter than anyone was comfortable with. Daryl could only assume that was why most of the prison's population had found sanctuary inside.

"I wanted to talk to you," Daryl stated with a sigh. He kicked a clump of dirt at his feel, not at all looking forward to the conversation. "About Judith…" Immediately Rick was at attention.

"What's wrong? She all right?" Daryl was quick to nod.

"Yeah, yeah; she's all fine." They stood in silence for a few moments before Daryl sighed again.

"Look, it's just – it's Beth –"

"Beth okay?" Rick asked, once more sounding concerned.

"Yeah, she's good too, would you let me talk, dammit?" Daryl grumbled. "She hasn't said nothin' but she's tired…exhausted even, watchin' over a kid ain't even hers –"

Rick held up a hand, "Wait a minute, she's just helping out for a bit."

"Nah, Man. She's been raising your kid; you just happen pop in every now and then." Daryl sighed and took note of the confused look on Rick's face. "Look man, I'm not looking to cause problems…it's not my business. I'm just worried about her, I guess."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about Beth?" Daryl felt himself turn red.

"Hell nah! I just mean –"

"No, you're right," Rick admitted, cutting Daryl off with a sigh. Daryl took a breath, grateful Rick wasn't going to make him try and recover from being a little bitch about a girl he rarely bothered to talk to. "I just, Carl…"

Daryl nodded. "Man, I get it. Carl needs you and that's fine…just – you've got another kid. Another kid that's starting to see Beth as more of a mom, than you a daddy. Beth doesn't need that…I think you know that." The two men stood in silence for a few moments before Rick nodded again and turned toward the prison.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl called, full well knowing the answer.

"Finding Beth," Ricked replied without looking back. Daryl released a small grin, glad he had said something. Now he only hoped Rick had enough sense not to spill to Beth he had been the one to say something.

* * *

"Beth?" She looked up in surprise as Rick approached her from across the block. She wondered if the heat was proving too much for him just like it was for everyone else. Being out in the fields in this humidity would be too much even for Beth, and she been used to working outside in weather like this.

"What's up?" she asked, making a soft cooing noise at the baby in her arms. Rick was eyeing both her and Judith thoughtfully.

Finally wiping the sweat and dirt from his hands onto his pants, he gave a small smile. "I thought I might take Judith for a while…if that's all right." Beth blinked a few times before nodding happily.

"Of course, she's yours!" She didn't know what had brought on this little announcement, but Beth was pleased all the same. She couldn't help but wonder though how long he would have her for. Would Beth actually get real time to lay in the sun or even take a nap?

AS soon as Beth began handing the baby over, however, she felt her heart break as Judith burst into hysterics. Rick froze, unsure if he should continue forward.

"It's all right," Beth assured him, terrified he would change his mind. "She'll settle down, honest." Obviously still unsure, Rick hesitantly reached for Judith and quietly bounced her on one hip, hushing her lovingly all the while. Beth grinned at the sight of the father and daughter together – even with Judith screaming and Rick desperately trying to calm her.

Before he had the chance to change his mind, Beth slowly backed away and headed toward her cell. Hurrying to change into the swimsuit top and shorts Maggie had found her two weeks previous at a strip mall, she grabbed the copy of Stephen King's Christine she had discovered in the prison library.

Beth had been ecstatic to find the large cache of King novels. Few others knew about her crazed obsession with rather dark author, and she liked it that way. After all, when Maggie found out years previous, she always seemed to be using it as blackmail against Beth.

She slipped the book from i's dust jacket and exchanged it for the cover of a random Jane Austen novel. Grabbing a blanket, she rushed from the block toward the kitchen. Finally, Beth completed her scavenger hunt with a bottle of water and headed out to the prison yard. She couldn't help but release a small giggle at the warm sun tickling her skin and the moisture beading on her brow. While normally humidity like this would have made Beth run for the sanctity of air conditioning, the idea of being totally alone was far too tempting to ignore.

Before she realized it, Beth was half way through her book. Sitting up to stretch, she grimaced as her back cracked multiple times and made the sound she had always hated. Despite the sound, however, she had to admit the glorious feeling that went along with it. Lord, did it feel good…

"Whatcha' readin'?" Beth jumped at the voice and raised a hand to her chest.

"Could you stop that?" she cried, shooting a glare Daryl's way. "You know one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack, and won't you be just racked with guilt?" She rolled her eyes at the smirk on the hunter's face.

"I'd be more concerned about givin' your daddy a heart attack with that little bit of nothin' you've got going on…or whatever it is you're readin' and hidin' under that book cover." Beth felt herself flush, and she desperately tried not to obnoxiously cover herself. She was not going to act like a silly little girl…not today…not in front of Daryl.

She did, however, remove the dust jacket from her book and toss it aside. "How did you know?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She didn't even notice how Daryl's eyes moved from her own to the golden waves of her hair over her shoulder. She was much too preoccupied with her newly discovered secret.

He only shrugged. "Other than the fact that you're readin' upside down, I don't really need much else." Beth stared for a few moments and then glanced down to the book in her hands and the dust jacket to her right. Suddenly she was laughing, and Daryl couldn't have been more confused. Tossing the book down with the contradictory cover, she flung herself down onto her blanket and continued laughing. Unsure how to handle the seemingly insane girl in front of him, Daryl shifted his weight and hoped she would stop sometime soon.

Finally, out of breath and overheated, Beth settled down and sat back up, smiling at Daryl. "Here I was, thinking I was being so sneaky…oh well…."

Abruptly, the two entered an awkward silence. Daryl now wished Beth would resume laughing; at least then, he wouldn't be stuck standing there with nothing to do but stare. It was frustrating for him. Over the past several weeks he had found himself searching her out far more than necessary. Unsure what had changed or when the change occurred, Beth had become increasingly fascinating.

When he had met her on the farm, she could barely look anyone in the eye, she never spoke, and she was never more than a few yards from that annoying ass boyfriend of hers. And she certainly never sought Daryl out. Now she seemed to relish every moment she had to herself, and Daryl could have sworn she actively tried to be near Daryl. It was comforting to know the odd desire to be close wasn't one-sided. He didn't feel like such a creepy old bastard.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Daryl grunted out see you later and turned to leave. He wanted to make sure Beth enjoyed her time alone. He could already see two of the Woodbury women approaching with a couple loads of laundry. No fucking way were they roping Beth into that shit. Not today…

"Hey Daryl?" Beth called. Daryl froze and turned to face her. She was still sitting on her blanket, book forgotten beside her. He eyed her blonde waves and the few beads of sweat rolling down her neck. He felt himself redden and hoped she didn't notice his intense stares again. "Actually…never mind. I'll see you later?"

Daryl nodded, wishing she would ask him the question he knew she was asking everyone else. For some reason he desperately wanted to give her his answer, and he desperately wanted her approval.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really brightens my day after a tough time at work. Not that it matters, but I have two jobs and haven't had a day off in three weeks. My next day off is August 2nd, and I am beyond ecstatic. Anyway, while this chapter is a bit less Daryl, I like how it went. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Hey there, it's me. I have an updated list for you, but then I've got some big news. Everyone is super excited._

_Daddy – Forgiveness _

_Maggie – Sex 26 Days_

_Glenn – Onomatopoeia 1½ Days_

_Lizzie – Mika _

_Mika – Lizzie _

_Luke – Butt_

_Molly – Pony_

_Michonne – Stalemate 3 Days_

_Tyler – Bioshock (I think it's a videogame?)_

_Patrick - Eggo_

_Jeanette – Spatula _

_Sasha – Pistachio 1½ Days_

_Tyreese – Cheetos _

_Carol – Windigo (Apparently it's some sort of mythical woods demon thing. Crazy right?)_

_ That's it for now. Anyway…the big news. We have a new person here at the prison. I haven't gotten the chance to meet her one on one yet, but I will today. Her name is Dr. Malin Perez. She arrived yesterday with Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn. Maggie said she seems sincere enough. _

_ Apparently, ever since the turn, she's been traveling around and offering medical help out of her car. Can you believe it? With all the walkers and people like the Governor out there, she's still been risking her life to help others. I don't think Daryl's too impressed. I heard him and the Council talking this morning. I guess he thinks she's being stupid and careless. I have to admit that it makes me a little angry…how much more selfless can you be than this woman?_

_ I wonder if she'll stay for a while…Daddy said she's offered physicals to anyone who wants them. That's why I'll be meeting with her. I'm excited to meet her. I have so many questions. I haven't been outside the fence in ages and we haven't had anyone new since Woodbury._

_ I sure hope she stays. I think it would make a lot of people feel better…more secure, I mean with a real doctor around. I hope Daryl doesn't piss her off too much…he tends to do that…_

* * *

When she first caught sight of the prison's newest resident, Beth nearly froze in surprise. Beth and everyone else who arrived at the prison looked like shit. Months on the road with very little food and no real shelter will do that to a person. The people of Woodbury had fared a bit better, but that was hardly a fair comparison. They had been living it up in a town, while Beth and her group had spent six months squatting in storage lockers, cars, and too small tents.

Despite all this evidence that the outside world was Hell for anyone and everyone, the woman standing in front of Beth was something completely new. Beth eyed the stylish boots and seemingly designer summer dress beneath the doctor's pristine white lab coat. Her gaze then drifted to her intricately braided hair piled on top of her head in a bright red mass, and Beth wondered how someone could look so put together in a world like the one in which they lived.

Oblivious to Beth's stares, the woman strode forward with a bright smile. "Hey you must be Beth, right?" Beth nodded slightly and shook the doctor's hand. "Fantastic to meet you. "I'm Malin…but please feel free to call me Mal."

Beth nodded again and returned Mal's grin. "It's nice to meet you too," she replied taking a step back. "You know you're the talk of the prison…." Mal laughed and released a snort, making herself blush.

"Well…I suppose any new face is bound to create some talk..." She gestured to a chair and encouraged Beth to sit as she took a seat across from her.

"Have you been comfortable?" Beth asked, hoping everyone was being as welcome as possible. It would be wonderful if Dr. Mal stayed, and she knew it was more likely if she felt as if she belonged.

The doctor nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah…I mean, most of you have been amazing. Very friendly." She paused and sighed. "Though your crossbow buddy is a little harder to read. Has a real chip on his shoulder; or is that because I'm a newbie?"

Beth blushed and shook her head. "It's nothing to do with you personally. Daryl's…well Daryl is just Daryl. Honestly, me and a lot of us probably wouldn't be here if not for him and Rick. We've been lucky to have them. I mean Daryl cares a lot – even if he won't admit it. You should see him with Judith! No one is sweeter with her, though he tries to hide it."

Beth knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it. She felt she had a responsibility to Daryl to defend him and his behavior, even if he could be a bit of an ass sometimes. "And he goes out on pretty much every run. After Sophia and now Merle…he needs to protect us. And he does."

Dr. Mal was grinning by the time Beth finished her mini sermon. "Daryl know he's got a fan?" Beth knew her face must have been burning as Dr. Mal chuckled softly. "He a lucky guy having someone care for him so much. I hope he knows that." Beth stayed quiet and the two women stood in silence for a few minutes. Beth wanted nothing more than to move on from their discussion of Daryl and her fondness for him. She hadn't spoken to anyone about him, yet she was spilling every thought she had to this stranger. Finally Dr. Mal shrugged.

"Anyway…before we get started, do you have any questions for me?" Beth noted Dr. Mal's knowing smile and grinned, glad for the subject change.

"You've been getting lots of questions from everyone?" Dr. Mal nodded and shrugged.

"It's too be expected, I guess."

Beth nodded and gave the doctor an intense look. "Is it true? I mean…my daddy said you've just been driving around, fixing people up."

"Yeah. I have quite a bit of equipment and meds in my escalade…let me say, when I bought it, I never expected to be working out of it. Usually there was some sort of trade for my services, but sometimes people were just too bad off." She sighed and shook her head, staring out the single window.

"What?" Beth asked trying to regain Dr. Mal's attention.

"Sorry, it just – it sucked leaving groups that needed me, but I couldn't stay. I knew there were others. There were always others…though it would have been nice to run into a few less assholes." At this comment, her expression turned dark. She sighed at the confused look on Beth's face. "Put it this way. It isn't walkers – that's what you call them, right – it isn't walkers who scare me…not anymore.

"There are some really terrible people out there. They would try to steal my shit…try to hurt me."

"You got away though?" Beth asked, eyes wide. The thought of being a woman out alone and running into people like Randall's group terrified her. She remembered what Daryl had told her about him and what his people had been doing.

"I'd be a freaking moron to wander around like that without some sort of contingency plan. Check out my medicine bottles…I removed all the tags with names on them and wrote in numeric codes. No one knows what each pill is but me. So unless they wanted to steal them and risk taking something like Warfarin, Prednisone, or Levoquin, it would be idiotic to steal from me.

"And quite frankly, I worked in Detroit before all this started. I know how to handle myself…anyway, anything else?" Beth considered the woman in front of her, before shaking her head.

"Though…your shoes are really pretty."

"Right?! I haven't been able to wear them on the road. Not practical, but here I get to enjoy them. Confession time?" she asked Beth excitedly. Beth nodded once more, leaning in toward the doctor.

"Before all this shit went down…I had a real problem with shoes. It just about killed me to leave most behind. I let myself pack a few pairs…did I need them? Course not. But hey, just because the world has gone to Hell, doesn't mean I have to."

Beth considered the woman before her. It was strange to hear someone voice an opinion so similar to her own. Surviving was key obviously…but surviving for survival's sake? What was the point? Beth didn't abandon the thought of suicide to live a stagnate life of nothing to look forward to. She didn't want to forget about life that was…she wanted to find some joy, some small thing to brighten her day.

Beth couldn't help but smile that it was a pair of designer Prada booties (she could only assume they were Prada since that was the only designer she could name) to bring a smile to the Dr. Mal's face.

Shaking herself from her musings, she cleared her throat. "One more question?"

Dr. Mal shrugged. "Go nuts." Beth smiled shyly and took a breath.

"What's your favorite word?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all, and thank you for the kind reviews! Some of you probably know how amazing it feels to open up your email and see so much support from such wonderful reader. I hope you enjoy. Ps, don't think this is going to be a Malcentric story for me, I'm just using this oc to further my agenda buahaha!**

* * *

"I think she's willing to stay…for a good while at least." Daryl watched Herschel and Glenn exchange hopeful glances. He knew having a legitimate doctor around was a good idea for everyone at the prison, but he couldn't help but grow weary of the constant focus and talk surrounding her for the past week and a half. Herschel had been plenty good enough for the past seven months.

"If she does stay, if we can fully convince her I mean, it will put a lot of the group at ease. I think if she leaves now, they'll be devastated," Carol stated firmly.

Glenn nodded. "And if she hadn't been here," he added, "we wouldn't have those inhalers for Hannah." He turned toward Herschel who was nodding.

"I've been doing my best, but now with the added bodies in the prison…having a second – more trained – pair of hands will be good."

The council sat in silence for a few moments, none more so than Daryl. He still wasn't entirely comfortable in these meetings, and likewise had no clue why Herschel asked him to even be on the council. Daryl would have much rather Rick take his place. Rick himself, however, was less than keen on that idea.

"Has anyone spoken to her about a long term stay?" Sasha asked, her voice firm. Daryl like Sasha. She was one of the stronger members of the prison, and he had approved when she was appointed to the council when it was first being formed. While extremely compassionate toward those close to her, she possessed the same no nonsense, no bullshit attitude as he did.

Herschel shook his head. "As far as I know, the only one of us who has been visiting her socially and not medically is Beth." Daryl felt himself perk up at the mention of Beth's name.

"Yeah," Glenn nodded knowingly. "I was walking by the infirmary yesterday and saw Beth inside; I don't know what they were talking about though," he added.

"With Judith?" Carol asked curiously.

"Nah, Rick's been with Lil' Asskicker lately. Beth's probably just needin' somethin' new to do," Daryl offered with a grumble. He silenced himself, however, at the strange looks on the group's faces. "Or not…I don't know what's goin' on in her head." He desperately wanted to remove himself from scrutiny, so he turned his gaze back to knife he was cleaning.

"Well, let's have Beth talk to her then. If they're making friends, maybe that'll be enough…Mal can't enjoy being all alone like that," Carol stated. Daryl noted the others all nodding in agreement and sighed.

"She's out readin'," he explained standing up. "I'm headin' out for watch; I'll talk to her." He felt his face grow warm once more at the stares following him to the exit of the library. Yeah, that was what he needed; everyone and the cousin nosing in on his business with Beth…not that he had business with Beth. He was just going to talk to her. Since when was talking any sort of big deal? Never, that's when.

He released a sigh as he left the confused group behind. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

When Daryl caught sight of Beth, she wasn't reading as he had thought earlier. She appeared to be playing with some of the kids again. He felt himself grin slightly as her own smile far outshone those of the children surrounding her. He wondered how long she had been running around with the little squirts who seemed so enamored by her. It wasn't hard to believe, but she was always making those around her happier and feel more at peace. Hell, just the sight of her flyaway blonde hair and big blue eyes made Daryl see the world differently…not that he would admit that to her.

He froze as Beth caught sight of him watching and took note of the blush creep onto her cheeks. He quickly waved her over, and she gave him a nod. Watching her say something to the kids, Daryl took a seat on the grass as he waited for Beth to join him. She was in faded jeans and a bright red tank top that day. Well, at least it had once been bright red…now it was more of a muddled maroonish-brown color. Either way, she made it look far less unkempt than it truly was.

"Hey Daryl, come down to play with us kids?" Daryl frowned. He hated it when anyone referred to Beth as a kid, especially Beth herself. It seemed to him that everyone in the prison fail to see Beth as more than Maggie's kid sister or Herschel baby girl. Everyone apart from Daryl of course – and now apparently the new doctor. He wondered briefly how much she wanted out of those assumed roles.

Noting her confused look, Daryl realized he hadn't yet replied to the question before him and quickly grumbled out a reply. He would address her attitude at a later date…again, not that it was his business.

"You been hangin' 'round the new doc lately," he observed, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You scowl a lot," she stated.

"What?" Daryl asked, confusion etched on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought we were stating obvious facts of little importance." Beth giggled at the unimpressed look on Daryl's face and nudged his arm.

He shook his head and gave her a small shove in return. Beth merely rolled her eyes as her gaze turned back to the kids who continued to play their game without her. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her.

"It's called Tig," she explained with a grin. "They're trying to teach me, but I have the very strong feeling they're just making up rules as they go so I lose…"

"Then why do you bother?" Daryl asked, wondering who in their right mind would put up with a bullshit scheme like that. Then he remembered who he was talking to, and he knew the answer before she gave it.

"It makes them happy…I think they almost forget for a while," she explained, never taking her eyes from the five kids running and laughing in the open field. "Can you even imagine that, Daryl?" She shot him an expectant look and sighed when he shook his head, confused by her question. "Can you imagine being so content and lost in your own joy that you forget how incredibly effed up the world is? Because I can't…but maybe by helping them reach that point, I'll get a little closer; you know?"

Daryl forced his intense scrutiny of the girl beside him to an end. Just because he wanted to listen to her voice for hours, didn't mean he actually could. Clearly his throat, he leaned forward to get Beth's attention once more.

"About the doc; I guess –"

"Mal," Beth corrected firmly.

"What?" Daryl noted the steady look to Beth's stare.

"Her name is Mal…not 'Doc', not 'New Girl', not 'Stranger'…it's Mal." Daryl sighed and ran a hand through his dark, messed hair and down the back of his neck. Before he had the chance to respond, however, Beth spoke again.

"She's staying. That's what you wanted right?" Daryl was suddenly extremely lost as to what had happened in less than five minutes to initiate the look of irritation on Beth's face.

"What the Hell are you on about? What's got you so pissed off all of a sudden?" Daryl questioned angrily. Beth scoffed at the question and rose to her feet, fully intending to return to the children's made up game.

"Honestly Daryl…you're here to convince me to convince _Mal_ not to leave. Well, I'm telling you I already did." Beth paused and added, "Three damn days ago. Maybe you and Daddy's council shouldn't be so worryin' and actin' all secret like and go talk to her in person…or better yet, Daryl," she specified," screw the council. You go talk to her. After all…you're the one who's had chip on his shoulder since she was brought back."

Daryl moved forward to retaliate, but Beth held up one hand and pointed toward the prison glaringly. "Now listen!" he argued.

"Go," Beth ordered forcefully.

"But –"

"Go," Beth stated once more. Then before he could spit, she was storming off to rejoin the stupid game both she and Daryl knew she would never win. He tried to keep his eyes from following Beth into the distance but found himself equal parts too pissed off and too impressed to look away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey it's me, sorry it's been a while. It's weird how you can get so caught up in things going on, you just forget about other stuff in your life. Anyway, here's an updated list…not too many new ones, but it's better than nothing._

_Daddy – Forgiveness_

_Maggie – Sex 26 Days_

_Glenn – Onomatopoeia 1½ Days_

_Lizzie – Mika _

_Mika – Lizzie _

_Luke – Butt  
_

_Molly – Pony  
_

_Michonne – Stalemate 3 Days  
_

_Tyler – Bioshock (Yes, it is indeed a video game. Apparently there had been rumors of a __third one in progress. He hasn't gotten over not getting to play it.)_

_Patrick - Eggo_

_Jeanette – Spatula _

_Sasha – Pistachio 1½ Days_

_Tyreese – Cheetos _

_Carol – Windigo _

_Mal – Antisepsis _

_Carl – Ass (Definitely a teenage boy…)_

_Henry – Weird 6 Days (He likes that it doesn't follow the i before e rule)_

_ It probably seems weird that for as much as I talk about You Know Who…oh for fuck's sake…as much as I talk about Daryl, I still haven't asked him. Full disclosure? At first, I felt stupid…then I guess I didn't even think of it when I was around him. Sometimes being around certain people…your mind getting all fuzzy. That's what it's like for me when I'm with him. Well not quite – a fuzzy mind makes it sound like I'm high._

_ This is incredibly frustrating! I used to have no problem writing and expressing myself. It isn't even like it was the turn that made me so damn erratic sounding. I blame Daryl. Not that he's done anything…though we did get in a fight about a week ago. Well, I sort of yelled at him I suppose. He probably thinks I'm a complete freak and an emotionally unstable one at that._

_ If you could hear me, you would know I'm releasing the most dramatic and unnecessary sigh of self-pity imaginable. I should really talk to Daryl…and by talk, I mean apologize. Good Lord, I hate that._

* * *

Beth wasn't sure how long she had been watching Daryl. All she knew was that the sun had barely peaked over the horizon when she had come across the hunter walking the fence as he so often did, and that he had circled the perimeter a good twenty-three times since that time. Beth wondered what was going on with him. They hadn't spoken since her little blowup over a week ago, and it seemed he was actively avoiding her.

She felt bad…of course she felt bad. True, Daryl had been acting like an ass when it came to the prison's new doctor, but to get mad at him without even asking for an explanation was unfair. And truthfully, he didn't owe her an explanation. He didn't really owe her anything.

She sighed as Daryl paused at the front gate and leaned up against it. He was small in the distance, but Beth could tell there was something more on his mind than the security of the prison. After all, there had been no sign of another person since Mal, and the nearest herd had been spotted southeast about twenty miles away. There wasn't too much of a reason to be on high alert.

Suddenly, Beth froze as Daryl turned her way and met her gaze. Turning red, she took a breath and waited for him to do something. He only continued to stare. Finally Beth decided that if he wasn't going to make the first move, she might as well. The tiptoeing around one another was becoming exhausting. With a soft sigh, Beth began making her way toward Daryl. She couldn't help but smile in relief when he also began heading in her direction.

There were no _hellos_ or _how are yous_ when the two reached each other. They merely sat down in the scratchy grass that was more weeds than anything else and stared off past the fences of their prison. Despite the lack of talking, Beth couldn't remember being so content or feeling so secure in her safety. Not since the farm at least…and that had been over six months ago. She smiled to herself. She had felt even better when Rick and his group arrived, though Beth wished it had happened under better circumstances. She must have made some show of unease, because Daryl gave a small cough and turned her way.

"Something on your mind?" he asked gruffly. Beth shrugged, but immediately felt better now that she and Daryl were officially speaking once more.

"I was just thinking back to when we all first met – way back at the farm."

"A while ago," Daryl commented; Beth nodded.

"I remember you looking so hard for that little girl, I remember losing Otis, and…that boy in the shed." Daryl glanced at Beth who had begun picking at the crab grass between them. "I spoke to him, you know," she admitted softly. Beth noted the pointed glare Daryl shot her way and blushed.

"You all said he was dangerous…I didn't believe you, well I didn't want to believe you."

"That right?" Beth could tell Daryl was wondering where her story was heading, and she sighed.

"You were right though…" Beth stated gently. She could feel the emotion in her voice and prayed she would be able to keep it together. The very thought of crying in front of Daryl, someone she respected and cared for, was mortifying. "I asked him why Rick and Shane and you were so scared of letting him go –"

Daryl cut her off. "And he just told you?" he asked disbelievingly. Beth glanced up in surprise.

Finally she nodded and continued. "He kept apologizing…saying he didn't mean it, and that he wouldn't hurt Maggie or me, but he was scared…God, he was so scared, Daryl." Beth took a deep breath and shook her head, running her fingers through her thick ponytail.

"I don't get it…how does any of that make you know we were right?" Again, Beth noted the confusion in Daryl's eyes and bit her lip.

"He wasn't scared of you, Daryl…not Rick, God not even Shane," she explained. "He was afraid of what his own group would do if they found out he told on them."

"I don't –"

"These days, Daryl, your group is your family. You watch out for each other, protect each other…care for each other…" Beth paused and made eye contact with Daryl. "He was terrified of his family, Daryl. You don't fear your family without good reason…"

Beth could see her words sink in as Daryl turned from her heated gaze and rubbed his hand over face a few times. After a few moments silence, Daryl turned back toward Beth. "And you feel safe here…you trust this family?" he asked. Beth could sense his discomfort, but she nodded.

"Don't you?" Her thoughts flashed to Mal. "Do you think Mal is dangerous, Daryl?" Though Beth sensed nothing but good from the doctor, she took whatever Daryl said to heart. If he had a sincere issue regarding Mal, Beth would be the first to stand by him. It surprised her to admit that to herself.

"It's not that she's bad…I just –" He cut himself off and leaned forward over his dirty jeans and swept a spider away from Beth's foot.

"Just what?"

"Haven't you noticed that anytime anyone new shows up, everythin' falls to shit?" Daryl asked angrily. Beth sat, frozen at Daryl's words and unsure how to respond. Finally she leaned forward and lightly placed her hand over his. She felt him tense under her hand, but both refused to pull away.

"Daryl," she murmured, a small grin on her lips. "Look around. We live in a prison behind barbed wires fences and concrete to protect us from dead people who are trying to eat us. And do you honestly believe me and my family would be better off if you guys hadn't showed up when you did?"

Daryl shrugged away from both Beth's hand and gaze. "Never know…"

"Well here's what I know," Beth stated. "It was only a matter a time before those men Randall was so afraid of showed up on our doorstep. And it would have been a lot worse for everybody. You know they would have – "

Immediately Daryl cut her off. "Don't even say it," he ordered. Beth shut her mouth; both she and Daryl knew what would have happened to her. "Just don't…"

"My point here is that you showed up, and my daddy came to his senses. You forced us out of our little dream that everything would be fine. You saved us, Daryl. You showed up, and something good happened. Michonne showed up only after Maggie and Glenn were taken. Without her, we never would have found'em. And we got to see Andrea again!"

Beth couldn't help the bright smile she shot Daryl's way. While Maggie had never forgiven the woman for allowing Beth to make her own choice about life and death, Beth herself had always been grateful.

"And now," Beth continued, "it's only a matter of time before Mal shows us all that she deserves to be here with us…safe with us…" Beth's silence, caused Daryl to look over to her once more. She wondered what it was that Daryl saw when he watched at her. He had never treated her like a fragile doll as her family continually did. He did, however, side with the group when it came to the thought of her going out on a run. His dark gaze confused Beth in a way that she had never experienced, and she felt a rush of embarrassment at the idea she had just spent a good deal of time talking his ear off about family, and trust, and faith in others.

"Anyway…I actually didn't come out here for all that, believe it or not," Beth laughed, trying to ease out of the suddenly serious conversation. "I had just wanted to say sorry…for going off and yelling at you last week. You didn't deserve that…and Mal said you guys talked."

Daryl looked down at his feet. "So thanks for that," Beth finished softly, turning away and heading back toward the building. She figured Judith would be getting hungry soon, and the little girl was a terrible eater for anyone but her.

"Beth!" She turned around at the sudden call from Daryl behind her. "You don't ever need to apologize for nothing'." Beth smiled and nodded before heading once more to the prison.

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone, thank you all for your support and your patience while waiting for this update. This one actually took me a while to write and to make it sound the way I wanted. I actually rewrote part of it twice, thinking part of Bath and Daryl's conversation would be between Daryl and Mal...but Mal is a tool I use to push Bethyl forward, and I wanted actual Bethyl :)


End file.
